Dissociating water into hydrogen and oxygen gas involves providing a sufficient potential difference between electrodes to break H—O bonds. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,283, (“the '283 patent”) the amount of gas produced depends on the type and concentration of the electrolytic solution used, the anode/cathode electrode pair surface area, the electrolytic resistance, the achievable current density, and the anode/cathode potential difference. The '283 patent further notes the difficulty of producing high gas flow rates on demand from prior art electrolysis apparatus and even then the equipment suffers from low efficiencies in the conversion of electrical energy to generate the hydrogen and oxygen gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,043 also notes that prior art apparatus for producing hydrogen and oxygen via the electrolysis of water are inefficient. Thus, a better system for dissociating water is needed to provide a way to more efficiently obtain hydrogen and oxygen, and this solution is provided by the following invention.